1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a computer and a control method for fan thereof, especially to a computer having smart fan and to a control method for smart fan thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of manufacture technique, more and more electronic components are disposed in various computer devices in more complex way. Lightness and thinness are very important concerns for computer's design, so the electronic components within a computer are arranged very closely. However, such electronic components may cause a great deal of heat while operating, so the heat dissipation becomes a very important concern in computer's design.
Generally, fan speed control and noise problem are key points in the aspect of dissipating heat. While the fan speed becomes faster, noise caused by the fan becomes loader. Thus, a traditional fan operates only at a fixed speed after actuated. In order to increase heat dissipation efficiency and to reduce noise, a smart fan with multi-states speed control is developed, which is adjusted the speed thereof according to various temperatures. Present smart fan cooperating with temperature sensor is controlled to change the speed thereof according to a fixed temperature control curve.
Nevertheless, when user controls such a smart fan in a traditional basic input output system (BIOS), the current sensed temperature value and the current sensed speed are shown only by texts. Thus, user can not know the current operation efficiency of smart fan and observe the internal devices of computer device immediately. When the amount of smart fan is increased, it is more difficult for user to monitor the operation of each smart fan. As a result, it is difficult to adjust the speed of smart fan according current conditions appropriately.
In other word, the methods for displaying information concerning to control smart fan in the BIOS mode are less presently. It is difficult for user to know the operation state of smart fan and the heat dissipation state of computer device. This may cause the problem of controlling the speed of smart fan inefficiently.